Milady?
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Sanada Yukimura berubah menjadi perempuan, yang amat sangat manis. pesonanya membuat Sarutobi Sasuke jatuh hati padanya. Yukimura yang tidak merasa nyaman dengan 'wujud'nya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi hingga tubuhnya kembali normal. Date Masamune, yang sudah muak bersantai terlalu lama dan haus akan peperangan, memutuskan untuk mencari rivalnya itu..
1. Chapter 1

Sambutan Author /apah/

Ooke, selamat.. pagi/siang/sore/malam. Perkenalkan, saya Author nubi anget dari oven. Ini Fanfic kedua saya, yang sama absurdnya kayak FF pertama. Maaf kalo tata bahasa/?/ nya kurang bagus. Okedeh, selamat membaca FF nggak bermutu saya~ tolong direview ya, sempak-tachi /digiles/. Flame? Diperbolehkan, asal pakai alasan yang jelas.  
bedewei ini pake POV nya Sarutobi Sasuke.

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo sifat para karakter rada OOC. Atau mungkin ****sangat**** OOC. Enjoy(?) my crappy FanFiction!**

* * *

"**SAAASUKEE!"**

Seketika aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang familiar itu. aku, yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon refleks bangkit dan berlari ke arah suara tersebut. Ya, suara tersebut adalah suara seseorang yang sudah kukenal dekat dari dulu:suara Sanada Yukimura-_danna_. Tapi.. entah kenapa kali ini suaranya terdengar aneh. Sedikit lebih tinggi. Dan anehnya.. _imut_. Ahh, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi sungguh.. perasaanku tidak enak. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Aku meraih gagang pintu dan menggesernya ((A/n nyempil:pintu rumah" zaman dulu di jepang emang digeser kan?)).

"Danna, kau baik-baik sa—"

ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Tampak seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang terurai sampai pinggang. Nafasnya berat. Tubuhnya ramping dan mulus. Matanya yang bulat dan indah tampak berkaca-kaca. Bibir tipis mungilnya gemetaran. Wajahnya.. tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Manis. Ah, tidak.. _amat sangat manis_. Wajahku terasa panas. Ditambah lagi, yukatanya terlihat kelonggaran dan karenanya aku sedikit dapat melihat tubuh indahnya itu.. ah, tiiidak. Lebih penting lagi..

"Danna?! A-apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menjadi seorang perem—"

"JANGAN BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU, SASUKE!"

ucapanku terputus, lagi. Setelah mengatur nafasnya selama beberapa saat, ia mulai melanjutkan.

"aku tidak tahu, sungguh, benar benar tidak tahu! SAMA SEKALI! Aku terbangun, dan sadar kalau aku bangun lebih telat daripada biasanya. Dan saat aku melihat tubuhku, aku—"

ia menunduk, menatap tubuh barunya. Tangannya, jari jemarinya, kakinya, dadanya.. tunggu, dadanya?

"SAAASUKEEE! A-A-AP—" wajahnya seketika memerah. "I-I-ITU, ITU.. AKU MEMILIKI.. ITU?! SAASUKE, AKU TELAH MELAKUKKAN HAL YANG MELAKUKAAN!"

aku menghela nafas pendek. Ternyata benar, ini danna yang kukenal. Jujur saja, aku sempat ragu.

"tenanglah, danna. Setidaknya biasakan dirimu dengan tubuh barumu itu dulu. Dan.. kurasa kau harus berganti pakaian." Aku meraba daguku pelan.

"setelah itu.. kau harus memberitahu hal ini pada oyakata-sama. Ahh, kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakan?" aku tertawa pelan. Danna tampak gugup. Ia menelan ludah.

"ka-ka-kau benar.. tapi, apa yang harus kupakai?"

"soal itu tenang saja." Aku menyeringai kecil sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. "tunggu sebentar."

"Hmm. Jadi itu yang terjadi."

Seorang pria tua mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. Pria itu tampak sangat berwibawa. Tubuhnya yang gagah dibalut yukata berwarna cokelat tua. Ya, pria ini adalah tuan dari rumah ini sekaligus tuan danna dan tentu saja, tuanku. Takeda Shingen.

"ka..karena itu, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, tapi akankah anda membiarkan saya menyembunyikan diri selama beberapa saat? Se-setidaknya sampai tubuh saya kembali seperti asalnya? Saya merasa sangat.. memalukan.."

danna yang sedang bersimpuh hormat (ya, bukan bersujud seperti biasanya. Dia telah berubah menjadi wanita, ingat?) itu tampak agak ketakutan. Aku yang memantaunya dari luar hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Oyakata-sama tampak berjalan mendekatinya.

"oh, tidak lagi.." gumamku.

Benar saja, kan. Ia mengepalkan tangganya, melayangkan tinjunya dan..

...berhenti tepat beberapa inci di depan wajah danna.

"ugh, aku tidak bisa melukai seorang wanita, Yukimura! Aku mengizinkanmu. Tapi, kau tidak bisa mencari alasan saat ada musuh menyerang, kau mengerti?!"

kepalanya mengadah menatap tuannya, wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Di-dimengerti! Terima kasih banyak! Saya permisi dulu, oyakata-sama!" setelah membungkuk hormat, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"bagaimana, danna?" aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oyakata-sama mengizinkanku. Tapi.. bisa kau jelaskan darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian ini?!"

aku tertawa pelan sambil memandanginya. Sebenarnya pakaiannya sama seperti biasanya, namun aku mengganti celananya menjadi sebuah rok yang panjangnya diatas lutut, dan memberinya penutup dada yang lebih pantas.

"kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu.." dia menghela nafas pelan.

"lagipula, aku sudah menduga Oyakata-sama akan mengizinkan. –SPOILER— raja iblis keenam sudah anda kalahkan dan _Dokuganryuu_ sudah membunuh Hideyoshi Totoyomi —END OF SPOILER—. Sekarang kita ada dalam masa santai. Kita dapat beristirahat untuk beberapa lama."

" ah, ya, kau benar. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau jelaskan saja dimana aku akan bersembunyi?"

"ahh, itu. Tenang saja dan ikuti aku."

Aku berbalik membelakanginya lalu mulai berjalan. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan kalau dia mengikutiku.

"um, Sasuke, kenapa kita ke kamarmu?" tanyanya saat aku membuka pintu kamarku. "TUNGGU, SASUKE! KAU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL MEMALUKAN PADA—"

aku refleks membungkam mulutnya.

"bukan itu, danna! Tolong diam dulu."

Aku melepaskan bungkamanku lalu berjalan kearah sudut kamar. Mataku mengamati dengan jeli, lalu menyentuh dinding yang warnanya sedikit berbeda dari dinding lainnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

aku merasakan ada beban di pundakku. Aku menoleh.

"danna, bisakah kau mun—"

aku berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Aku menatap wajahnya dari dekat. Bulu matanya lentik, pipinya ranum, bibirnya berwarna merah muda, pipinya tirus. Keseluruhan wajahnya tampak sempurna, ditambah dengan ekspresi polosnya yang memikat. Manis. Sungguh, sangat manis. Wajahku terasa panas lagi, namun sekujur tubuhku serasa dingin. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, dadaku sampai terasa mau robek.

"…Sasuke?"

"ah, oh."

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Sial. Sialan. Apa yang kupikirkan? Ini danna! Sanada yukimura-danna! Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu berbalik membelakanginya.

"sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya. Tempat persembunyian."

Aku mendorong dinding pelan. Dinding itu terdorong dan terbuka layaknya sebuah pintu.

"uwah! Ruangan rahasia?"

aku menoleh, menghadap danna yang tampak antusias.

"ya~ sudah selayaknya seorang ninja mengetahui hal seperti ini. Danna, kau bisa tolong ambil lentera itu?"

aku menunjuk ke sebuah lentera yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Ia mengangguk lalu mengambil lentera tersebut dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menyalakan lentera itu lalu mengarahkannya ke arah 'ruang rahasia' itu.

"eh? Ada tangga lagi?"

ucap danna sambil menunjuk ke anak tangga yang menuju ke bawah ((YOUDONTSAYTHOR)) itu.

"iya. Ini bukanlah ruang rahasianya. 'Ruang rahasia' yang sebenarnya ada di bawah tanah. Nah, ayo."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Danna mengangguk pelan lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"hati-hati melangkah."

Perjalanan ke bawah tanah terasa lebih lama daripada biasanya, saat aku memasuki 'ruangan' ini sendirian. Dengan hanya dibantu cahaya lentera, aku menuntun danna menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

"Sasuke?"

suara danna memecah keheningan.

"ada apa, danna?" jawabku tanpa menoleh.

"anu, aku tidak terbiasa memakai rok.. tolong jangan berjalan terlalu cepat."Ucapnya, setengah menggerutu. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"kau akan terbiasa, danna. Jangan khawatir.. lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan sampai.. ah." Mataku tertuju pada ujung tangga yang sudah amat dekat.

"kita sampai, danna." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"tu-tunggu, sasuke, jangan ti.. gwuah!"

"danna, ada ap—"

BRUK! ((ini ceritanya sound effect- /UDAHTAUTHOR))

"a..duh.. danna, kau.."

aku membuka mataku. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Tubuh danna terbaring di atas tubuhku.

"ma-maaf sasuke, aku tidak memperhatikah jalan..Sasuke?" ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

Lagi-lagi, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipiku. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak, tidak. Tidak tidak tidak tidak. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin aku.. sialan. Jangan menatapku dengan wajah polos itu.

"Sasuke?"

Jangan panggil namaku dengan suara itu.

"hei, Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak. Sialan. Ini sudah terjadi. Apakah mungkin..

"Saaasukee! Jawab aku!"

..aku telah jatuh hati dengan danna yang ini?

* * *

Author note lagi/?/

Yah, penderitaan kalian baca FF jelek saya sudah selesai 8^D -Ini emoticon  
maaf kalau rada pendek.. chapter 2 akan saya buat lebih panjang daripada chapter ini. Sekali lagi makasih sudah rela buang-buang waktu baca penpik saia!  
oiya, saya udah belajar dikit" cara biar FF saya nggak padet mumet(?) kayak buku pelajaran(?), makasih ya, Sakazaki Rikou-senpai!  
Review/Flame? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Sambutan Author(?):  
Yehehe, si Author nista bin abal abal ini.. apdeet! Bedewei saya baru nyadar kalo saya lupa bikin dis kele imer (baca:disclaimer) di Chapter 1. Oh god. Maklum saya sebagai murid KTSP generasi terakhir sebelum kepunahannya dan berlanjut ke K13 jadinya saya ya pikun gitu deh /GAKNYAMBUNGTHOR/. Yaudah disini aja.

.

.

.

.

.

**DIS KELE IMER**  
**Sengoku BASARA dan karakternya ****BUKAN**** milik saya ****maupun anda**** tetapi milik ****CAPCOM****. Animenya milik ****I.G Production**** dan ****Telecom****. Tapi yang jelas punya CAPCOM. Yang saya punya cuma ****ide gaje**** dari penpik ini dan ****hatinya abang Yukimura**** /ENGGAK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Best disclaimer ever ten outta ten baby~ /enggak  
Oiya, saya udah ngikutin review dari senpai.. /lupanamanya/ buat misahin tiap adegan! makasih udah membantu saya berkembang! /apa  
oke, selamat buang-buang waktu baca penpik abal saya!

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

Kira-kira, sudah berapa lama ya aku berwujud seperti ini? Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Menjadi wanita bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dinikmati. **Sama sekali**. Aku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan berbentuk persegi empat ini. Ruangan ini cukup luas, tapi tidak cukup luas untuk tidak merasa bosan. Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatianku.

"masuk!" ucapku agak keras.

Pintu tergeser dan terbuka. Tampak sosok seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku.

"_Danna_, kau sudah bangun?" ucap Sarutobi Sasuke, ninja yang melayaniku sejak aku kecil.

"Ya, baru saja, sih." Jawabku.

"ya, baguslah. Aku tidak usah repot-repot membangunkanmu." Ucapnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat makanan.

"silahkan, sarapan anda." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku menelan ludah. Yah, memang, aku merasa lapar sekali. Aku langsung menerima nampan itu dari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" aku tersenyum padanya.

"a-ah, iya."

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Aneh, wajahnya merah sekali. Jangan-jangan..

"Sasuke, wajahmu merah.. kau sakit ya?" aku menaruh nampan itu sejenak dan menyentuh dahinya.

"guwah! Kau panas se—"

"aku tidak apa-apa, danna." Ia meraih tanganku dan menyingkirkannya dari dahinya pelan. Wajahnya sudah tidak merah lagi..

"ah, kau yakin?"

"tentu saja. Saya sangat sehat, danna."

"baiklah.. kalau begitu, aku mau makan dulu! Selamat makan!" aku duduk lalu mulai memakan makanan yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Danna, kau harus belajar makan sebagai seorang wanita."

Aku meliriknya dan menelan makananku. "Aku ini **Laki-laki**, Sasuke!" gerutuku.

Dia tertawa kecil. "namun anda berada dalam tubuh seorang wanita."

"aku tetap laki-laki!" ucapku setengah berteriak. Suaraku terdengar tinggi dan nyaring. Benar-benar seperti perempuan. Aku tertunduk.

Entah kenapa, sampai sekarang pun, aku masih merasa malu..

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku memperhatikan danna melahap makanannya sampai habis dengan amat sangat tidak anggun. Berkebalikan dengan penampilannya yang amat sangat feminin, sifatnya sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Dia masih seperti danna yang biasa, lelaki berdarah panas, ceroboh, dan terkadang, jujur saja, _bodoh._

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Sasuke!"

Dia menyodorkan nampan yang sekarang diatasnya hanyalah ada mangkuk-mangkuk kosong. Aku mengambil nampan tersebut darinya.

"baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Aku berbalik, membuka pintu dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikirkanku.

"ah.."

"ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran." Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"kira-kira, apa yang sedang dilakukan _Dokuganryuu_ sekarang ya? Apa dia sedang penasaran dan mencarimu?"

Wajah danna terlihat pucat seketika dan itu mengejutkanku. "ma-maaf danna, aku hanya—"

"AAKU HAMPIR LUPA SOAL MASAMUNE-DONO! ASTAGA, SASUKE, APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!"

Ia tampak panik. Aku menaruh nampan dan berjalan ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Jangan panik danna." Aku mengelus pundaknya.

"aku ada disini. Aku akan melindungi dan membantu danna."

"nng.. Saasukee.." kedua tangannya mencengkram punggungku.

Wajahku terasa panas lagi. Jantungku berdegup makin kencang. Tidak. Sasuke. Tenangkan dirimu. Bukankah kau sudah biasa memeluk danna-mu seperti ini? Meskipun sekarang ia berwujud seorang wanita, tidak ada bedanya bukan? Dia tetap seorang lelaki. Ya, laki-laki.

Namun, aku juga jadi khawatir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika dokuganryuu datang?  
tidak, lebih parahnya lagi.. bagaimana jika dia juga menjadi tertarik dengan danna, seperti aku sekarang ini? Ahh.. apa yang aku pikirkan?! Sasuke, itu tidak mungkin terjadi!

* * *

**Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari sana..**

Derap kuda terdengar. Tampak seorang pria ber-_eyepatch_ di mata kanannya dengan helm ((a/n lagi:ayolah, itu namanya apa?)) berhiaskan bulan sabit duduk di atas kuda tersebut. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Masamune-_sama_!" ((lagi-lagi a/n:apa cuma saya disini yang langsung kebayang suaranya?))

Seorang pria gagah yang memiliki bekas luka di pipinya menyusulnya dari belakang. Tentu saja, dengan mengendarai kuda juga. Pria ber-_eyepatch_ itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Sebenarnya.. anda ingin pergi kemana?!"

"_Isn't it obvious?_"

Pria itu menoleh sedikit.

"aku akan menemui _rival_ ku, Sanada Yukimura!"

* * *

**Back to Sasuke's POV**

Aku sedang berjalan dengan santainya, menyusuri lorong dengan santai.

"Lapor, tuan!"

Langkahku terhenti. Aku melirik ruangan _Oyakata-sama _yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka.

"Ada pasukan menuju kemari!"

"oh? Pasukan dari mana?"

"dilihat dari bendera mereka, itu adalah Pasukan Date yang dipimpin naga bermata satu, Date Masamune-_sama_!"

Aku tersentak. Oh sial. Apa yang ditakutkan danna (dan aku) benar-benar terjadi. Aku berbalik lalu berlari super cepat menuju kamarku, membuka 'pintu' dan menuruni tangga menuju 'ruang rahasia' tempat aku menyembunyikan danna. Aku mengetuk pintunya dengan keras.

"Danna, danna! Sanada-danna!"

Pintu tergeser dan menampakkan danna yang memasang wajah heran.

"ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau panic begitu?"

"ah, uh.." entah kenapa, berat rasanya bagiku untuk mengatakannya.

"sayangnya, hal yang anda takuti terjadi. Dokuganryuu sedang menuju kemari."

Danna tampak terkejut. Aku membungkam mulutnya sebelum ia sempat berteriak.

"Tapi tenang saja, danna. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Aku melepaskan bungkamanku. Danna menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Matanya seketika membelalak.

"tunggu, jangan bilang, kau akan..?"

"menyamar menjadi danna. Itu hal yang mudah bagiku."

"tunggu, Sasuke, jangan! Kau tidak akan bi—"

"lalu apa ada pilihan lain?"

Aku mencengkram pundak danna.

"ini satu-satunya cara. Kecuali jika kau mau muncul berwujud seperti ini."

"Sasuke, tung—"

Aku berbalik, keluar dari ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu.

"saasukee!"

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa khawatir. Sekarang aku sedang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Masamune-dono.

"Ha! _Long time no see_, Sanada Yukimura. _Ya' doin' okay_?"

Ucap Masamune-dono pada'ku' yang sebenarnya Sasuke.

"…"

Sasuke diam saja. Ya, karena yang berubah hanyalah penampilannya, bukan suaranya.

"huh? _Strange_.. kenapa kau diam saja?"

"…"

"hah! Aku tidak peduli, maju, Sanada Yukimura!"

Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas. Sasuke, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke dan Masamune-dono berduel. Sasuke tampak kewalahan.

"ada apa denganmu? Segitu saja sudah kalah?"

Masamune-dono mulai berjalan mendekat kea rah Sasuke.

"membosankan. Kupikir kau lebih dari ini."

Masamune-dono menodong ketiga pedangnya pada Sasuke.

"kupikir kau rival yang pantas. Dugaanku salah. Cukup sampai di sini!"

Masamune-dono mengayunkan pedangnya. Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi!

"maasamune-donoo!"

"ap—"

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan berdiri di antara mereka berdua sambil merentangkan tangan.

"_what the hell_? Siapa kau?"

"ini **aku**!"

Ia memandangiku lekat-lekat dengan tatapan heran.

"tunggu, apa? lalu, itu si—"

"danna, sudah kubilang kau diam saja!" sasuke kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"apa—" masamune-dono tampak terkejut, tentu saja. Begitu juga Katakura-dono, yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang masamune-dono.

"Sanada Yukimura.."

"kau seorang **Wanita**?!"

* * *

Author Note lagi  
hyeahaha~~ abis, akhirnya. Dan jadinya nggak panjang-panjang amat. Orz. Oiyaa.. buat yang bingung gimana caranya Sasuke nyamar, Sasuke kan ninja jadi dia bisa berubah serupa sama orang lain. Inget OVA SenBasa yang episode ke-13 season 2 itu?  
Nah, terima kasih karena sudah mau baca~ review/flame? :3

**Salam lope-lope,**

**Auth. S**


	3. Chapter 3

Sambutan Author:  
ahh, akhirnya bisa apdet! Hore- orz. Udahlah ah. Saia bingung mau nulis apa

**Disclaimer  
****Sengoku BASARA bukan punya saya maupun anda tapi punyanya Capcom dan orang-orang jenius yang telah bekerja keras membuat sebuah game dan animu yang ****biasa di luar eh maksudnya ****luar biasa.**

**WARNING  
****OOC alay gaje romance enggak jadi rada yaoi kagak pake EYD mohon dimaklumi author baru ****lahir /NGGAK  
**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Masamune's POV**

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada didepanku saat ini. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya.. wanita ini.. Sanada Yukimura? Sanada Genjirou Yukimura? Harimau muda dari Kai? Aku memandanginya yang tampak gugup itu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"ya, benar. Ini aku, Yukimura."

Ucapnya pelan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"tapi, bagaimana kau—" ucapku yang masih belum bisa mencerna semua ini.

"aku sendiri tidak tahu, tolong jangan bertanya! Tapi.."

Ia mengambil kedua _J__u__monji-yari_ nya yang tergeletak di rumput.

"Aku salah karena sudah bersembunyi dan menipumu. Tidak peduli meskipun aku berwujud wanita, maupun laki-laki, aku tetap _rival_-mu! Masamune-dono, hadapi aku!"

Mataku membelalak. Senyuman—atau tepatnya lagi, seringai—ku mengembang. Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu!

"hoo, akhirnya! Maju, Sanada Yukimura!"

Seperti biasa, ia maju dengan semangat membara dan mulai menyerangku. Dan duel yang kutungg-tunggu ini, sama menyenangkannya seperti yang kuingat.

Tapi..

Ada sesuatu yang tidak sama.

Dirinya, ya dirinya. Dirinya seorang wanita.

Tunggu, wanita apanya?! Dia ini laki-laki!

Tapi..

Tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambut cokelatnya yang tertiup angin. Wajahnya yang sangat..

_Shit!_

Aku harus fokus!

Dan tanpa kusadari, ia sudah berada tepat di depanku, mengayunkan senjatanya ke arahku, dan..

BRUGH!

"Masamune-dono!"

Aku dapat melihat Kojuuro berlari menghampiriku. Sial, sialan! Sialan kau, Sanada Yukimura! Kenapa kau begitu..

..begitu manis sampai mengalihkan perhatianku?!

"aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku, lalu berdiri tanpa perlu dibantu.

"tch, ini tidak akan berhasil.. Sanada Yukimura! Ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!"

Aku menatap tajam harimau muda dari Kai itu. Ia tampak bingung.

"ada apa? Masamune-dono? Apa aku mulai melemah? Aku—"

"wujudmu itu, dasar! Aku tidak bisa menyakiti seorang wanita."

Aku berbalik membelakanginya.

"tapi Masamune-dono, aku ini laki-laki!"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, melihatnya secara saksama dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"begitu? Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki bagiku."

Ia tersentak kaget, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tampak sangat putus asa. Ugh, wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa..

"baiklah, kalau begitu." Aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"aku akan membantumu, entah bagaimana caranya, agar kau bisa kembali menjadi seorang lelaki. Agar kita bisa menyelesaikan duel yang telah kunantikan sejak lama!"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Matanya berbinar. Ia tampak sangat bahagia. Dan, ugh.. sangat _manis_.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku tidak percaya ini. _Dokuganryuu_ memutuskan untuk membantu _Danna_? Dokuganryuu adalah orang paling tidak sabaran yang pernah kutemui, dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk membantu Danna kembali menjadi seorang lelaki? Aku tidak dapat mempercayai mataku. Ataupun telingaku.

"Sasuke? Hei, Sasuke!"

Ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku, Danna sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"a-ada apa Danna?" jawabku.

"tidak. Kenapa kau melamun begitu?" tanyanya.

"ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Aku melihat kea rah Dokuganryuu yang entah sedang membahas apa dengan _Ryuu no Migime_. Bawahannya itu tampak tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan tuannya dan berusaha berdebat dengannya. Namun tentu saja, Dokuganryuu yang keras kepala itu tidak mau mengalah. Hingga akhirnya ia putus asa dan mengangguk pada tuannya.

"Oi, Sanada Yukimura!"

Suara serak basahnya memanggil nama Danna. Danna pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"sebentar, Masamune-dono! Sasuke, aku permisi dulu.."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat Danna yang berlari menuju Dokuganryuu dan Ryuu no Migime itu. Mungkin mereka sedang menanyai Danna tentang kondisinya itu. Ryuu no Migime tampak menanyakan berbagai hal pada Danna. Sementara itu, Dokuganryuu..

Dia hanya melihat.

Dia hanya memandangi Danna. Terus menerus. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya berkedip. Dan pandangannya itu terlihat seperti..

..oh tidak. Tidak tidak tidak. Yang kutakutkan, yang kukira tidak mungkin terjadi, ternyata terjadi.

Dokuganryuu jatuh hati dengan Danna. Pasti. Aku tidak mungkin salah.

Yah, lagipula siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan wajahnya yang manis, tubuhnya yang ramping, rambutnya yang indah, dan suaranya yang imut itu..?

"..suke. Sarutobi Sasuke!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku melirik Dokuganryuu yang baru saja memanggilku.

"kau. Kau lebih tahu soal dia kan? Kemarilah. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu juga."

Aku menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

Aku melihat Sasuke yang berusaha menjelaskan tentang kondisiku ini. Katakura-dono sesekali mengangguk, sementara Masamune-dono diam saja. Aku masih tidak percaya Masamune-dono bersedia membantuku. Mungkin dia lebih baik daripada yang aku tahu.

"..jadi begitu."

Ah, Masamune-dono akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"tapi.. tidak mungkin kalau hal ini terjadi begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, seseorang di balik semua ini." Ucap Katakura-dono.

"aku juga berpikir begitu." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"tapi siapa, dan apa tujuannya mengubah Danna menjadi seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

Mata mereka bertiga tertuju ke arahku. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa canggung.

"uhh.." aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit sambil mengusap pipiku dengan jari perlahan.

"apa ada seseorang yang kau curigai, Sanada Yukimura?" Tanya Masamune-dono.

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"tidak.. sama sekali tidak."

Sasuke menatapku. Masamune-dono menghela nafas panjang. Katakura-dono menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Danna."

Aku menatap Sasuke yang baru saja memanggilku.

"apa yang kau lihat malam itu, malam sebelum kau terbangun menjadi seorang wanita?"

Aku terdiam. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"aku.. aku tidak tahu. Tapi.. kurasa ada sesuatu."

"apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"sesuatu.. ah tidak, seseorang.." aku memegang kepalaku.

"seseorang.. tangan seseorang. Ya, ada seseorang malam itu!"

"tangan? Seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tampak antusias itu.

"putih.. putih pucat. Ah tidak, tangannya.. seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban."

"perban?" Masamune-dono tampak bingung.

"Ah!"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke.

"ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"perban.. itu pasti dia, tidak salah lagi! Dia pasti—"

"ufufufu.. tepat sekali."

Semua orang tersentak kaget. Dari balik pepohonan, muncul seorang pria berpenampilan tidak biasa.

"Otani.. Yoshitsugu.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Pria yang sepertinya bernama Otani-dono itu terkekeh pelan. Ia melayang mendekat.

"sepertinya sudah terbongkar. Oh, betapa tidak menyenangkannya."

"hei, kau!" Masamune-dono membentak orang itu.

"siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu membuat Sanada Yukimura menjadi seperti ini?!"

"dia adalah bawahan setia Ishida Mitsunari." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ishida..?"

Masamune-dono tampak terkejut. Matanya terpaku pada Otani-dono.

"kau benar." Ucap Otani-dono.

"dan.. karena sudah terbongkar. Apa boleh buat."

Pria itu menatap ke arahku.

"kupikir, dengan memanfaatkan dia, aku bisa membuat lengah pria yang dibenci Mitsunari sepenuh hatinya. Dan dengan mudah aku bisa menjebaknya dan menyerahkannya pada Mitsunari. Namun ternyata.. aku salah. Aku telah meremehkan _Oushu no Hito_, Date Masamune."

Mataku terbelalak. Jadi semua ini hanya..

"kau.. memanfaatkannya untuk menjebakku..?"

Masamune-dono tampak amat sangat marah.

"tindakan macam apa itu?!"

Masamune-dono menggenggam keenam pedangnya dan mulai menyerang Otani-dono. Namun serangannya ditahan dengan bola yang digunakan Otani-dono sebagai senjatanya itu. Dengan cepat ia menyerang Masamune-dono.

"Masamune-dono!"

"Danna, mundur!"

Sasuke ikut maju, berniat untuk membantu Masamune-dono."

"Dokuganryuu! Aku—"

"Tidak perlu."

Masamune-dono menggenggam keenam pedangnya erat-erat.

"aku akan menghabisinya sendiri!"

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berduel, dan akhirnya Masamune-dono berhasil menjatuhkan Otani-dono. Ia menodong pedangnya pada leher Otani-dono.

"kau luar biasa, dokuganryu." Ucap Otani-dono.

"_Silence_! Aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu! Kembalikan Sanada Yukimura ke wujud asalnya!" bentak Masamune-dono.

Otani-dono terkekeh-kekeh. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan heran.

"sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya.

"apa maksudmu?!" bentak Masamune-dono yang mengacungkan pedangnya semakin dekat.

"kembalikan Sanada Yukimura. Dan Ishida tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. Lakukan atau mati!" Masamune-dono tampak sangat geram.

"jika kau membunuhku, dia akan tetap seperti itu selamanya. Apa kau mau itu terjadi?" Otani-dono terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan.

"seseorang harus men_cium_nya, baru ia akan kembali ke wujud asalnya dalam waktu semalam. Sudah kubilang, tujuanku membuatmu lengah kan? Dan tentu saja.. lengah karena jatuh cinta padanya."

Aku tersentak. "ap—"

"HAAAH?!"

Barusan adalah suara Masamune-dono dan Sasuke berbarengan. Aku memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Mereka berdua tampak kaget.

"jangan main-main! Kau.." Masamune-dono hendak menebas leher Otani-dono.

"tunggu!" aku menahan tangan Masamune-dono.

"kalau dia mati aku akan seperti ini selamanya, tolong jangan bunuh dia!"

Masamune-dono memandangku sejenak lalu menurunkan pedangnya.

"kau benar." Gumam Masamune-dono pelan.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Meskipun aku belum kembali, aku sudah tau siapa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, mengapa, dan cara mengembalikannya. Ah, tidak. Aku lega karena tahu aku bisa kembali meskipun caranya seperti itu.

Tunggu, caranya?

ASTAGA, CARANYA!

"HUUUOOOO!"

* * *

Autho note lagi:  
hunyohoho, ini chapter yang paling panjang.. hfft. Akhirnya kesampean juga mau lanjutin ni fic.. maaf kalo ceritanya jelek ya, orz. Awalnya saya mau bikin ini chapter terakhir tapii.. kalo iya kok enggak asyik banget(?). jadi chapter ke-4 lah chapter terakhirnya! Romance-nya bakal keliatan banget tuh. Argh. Moga-moga jadinya bagus soalnya sejujurnya Auth kagak tertarik ama romansa. Apakah akan terjadi ship war SasuYuki vs MasaYuki? :D ngoahaha!  
makasih udah mau baca! Review/flame?

**Salam sayang,  
Sou-Rin**


	4. Last chapter

Sambutan Author:  
iyeey! Akhirnya, saya bisa apdet! Ngoahahaaa maaf ya rada lama, soalnya akhir" ini Author agak sibuk.. hush, makhluk ini juga punya kehidupan lho. Udahlah. Selamat membaca fanfic jelek ini!

**DISCLAIMER  
Udah tau kan BASARA punya siapa? Ya udah.**

Reader:oi thor, disclaimer macam apa itu?!  
Author:kagak tau ah, males. :v

* * *

**Sasuke's POV  
**Aku menghela nafas panjang. Si Otani Yoshitsugu itu sudah pergi, dan sekarang hanya tersisa aku, Dokuganryuu, Ryuu no migime dan Danna yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara. Ia hanya duduk memeluk lutut, membelakangi kami.

"Sanada-danna.." Panggilku.

Danna diam saja. Menoleh pun tidak.

"Danna."

Danna masih bergeming.

"Oi, Sanada Yukimura! Kau masih hidup kan?" Kali ini Dokuganryuu yang memanggilnya.

Danna menghela nafas. Ia berdiri perlahan.

Ia menoleh. "Aku.."

Danna menghela nafas (lagi) sebelum melanjutkan. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita kembali."

Ia mulai berjalan menjauh. Danna tampak putus asa.. ya, sudah jelas. Seorang Danna yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan cinta, tiba-tiba terpaksa harus melakukan hal seperti itu. Dengan seorang lelaki pula. Meskipun dia berwujud seorang wanita, namun dia tetap memiliki jiwa seorang lelaki. Aku mengerti.

"Baiklah." Aku mengangguk lalu mulai mengikuti Danna yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh itu.

"Wait a minute." Ucap si naga bermata satu.

Aku menoleh. "Dokuganryuu?"

"Aku juga ikut." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku terkejut. "Ap— kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"Dia menjadi seperti ini karena si Otani sialan itu berusaha menjebakku. Jadi ini salahku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan mengubahnya kembali." Jawabnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin melakukan _itu_?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah.

"Memangnya.. apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Kalau itu satu-satunya cara, maka aku akan melakukannya." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tampak kesal begitu, ninja Takeda? Apa kau keberatan?" Kali ini ia yang bertanya

"Tentu saja aku keberatan!"

Tunggu, apa yang baru kukatakan?

"Ma-maksudku, apa kau tidak liat seberapa kecewanya Danna? Sudah pasti dia tidak mau melakukan itu! Apalagi dengan rivalnya sendiri. Dia pasti merasa sangat.. memalukan." Aku berusaha mencari alasan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan agar dia kembali menjadi seorang lelaki? Kau yang akan melakukannya?" ucap Dokuganryuu lagi sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Deg.

Tunggu, aku? Aku yang mencium Danna?

Apa itu mungkin? Tidak, tidak.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin, tapi.. membayangkannya saja rasanya mustahil.

Tapi..

Aku lebih tidak ingin lagi jika Danna harus jatuh kepada lelaki ini.

"Kalau itu mungkin, maka aku akan melakukannya." Jawabku mantap.

Dokuganryuu tampak terkejut. Sementara itu Ryuu no Migime hanya terdiam melihat kami.

Dokuganryuu menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Kali giliranku, tidak, bukan hanya aku, namun Ryuu no Migime juga terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rivalku jatuh kepadamu. Akulah yang akan mengembalikan Sanada Yukimura menjadi seorang lelaki."

"Masamune-sama! Tidak—" Ryuu no Migime tampaknya ingin menjegah tuannya, namun ucapannya terputus ketika tuannya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan halangi aku, Kojuuro. Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab."

"Hanya bertanggung jawab, katamu..?" Gumamku pelan.

Dia berbohong. Aku tahu itu.

Dugaanku benar. Dia pasti jatuh hati pada Danna. Pasti.

* * *

**Yukimura's POV  
**Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kusandarkan pundakku pada sebuah pohon besar. Saat ini aku sedang berada agak jauh dari rumah. Aku ingin sendirian. Hanya itu. Aku tidak peduli meskipun hari sudah gelap. Sasuke pasti sedang mencariku sekarang..

Tapi sungguh, aku ingin sendirian.

Aku memerosotkan tubuhku lalu duduk, masih menyandarkan pundakku pada pohon itu. Seketika ucapan Otani-dono kembali terngiang di telingaku.

"_seseorang harus menciumnya, baru ia akan kembali ke wujud asalnya dalam waktu semalam…"_

Wajahku seketika terasa panas.

"Aaah, tidak tidak tidak TIDAAK!"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasar.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?! Kenapa harus dengan sebuah ci..ci..ciuman?! aaarrghh!"

Aku mengepalkan tangan lalu meninju tanah dengan agak keras.

"ukh.."

Aku bersimpuh, lalu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa.."

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipiku lalu menetes ke tanah.

"Kenapa harus begini? Aku.. aku.."

"Hoi."

Aku terkejut. Suara itu.. sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

"Masamune..dono..?"

Masamune-dono perlahan berjalan ke arahku. Ia ikut bersimpuh lalu menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, kau tampak menyedihkan." Ucapnya.

Ia menatap lurus ke arahku. Tatapannya kali ini tampak berbeda.. tidak seperti biasanya. Aku tidak mengerti maksud tatapan ini.

"kau sebegitu tidak maunya melakukan syarat dari si orang sialan itu?" Ucapnya lagi.

Aku menunduk. "Aku.. aku hanya.. entahlah. Kurasa itu adalah hal yang memalukan, lagipula.."

Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Kurasa.. Masamune-dono.. juga tidak ingin melakukannya kan? Habisnya.. aku ini laki-laki."

Masamune-dono menghela nafas pelan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang." Ia menyentuh pipiku dengan jemarinya lalu membelai wajahku pelan. Wajahku terasa panas.

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang lelaki." Ucapnya lagi.

Mataku membelalak. "Masamune-dono…"

"Tapi." Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahku lalu berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya.. ah, kalau kan ingin kembali pada wujud asalmu, datangi aku kapan saja. Aku akan berada disekitar sini untuk sementara waktu."

Ia mulai berjalan menjauh.

"A-ah, Masamune-dono!" Panggilku.

Ia berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

"A..anu, terima kasih.." Ucapku lagi. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa agak.. malu.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih padaku. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa."

Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh. Aku terpaku.

Senyumannya itu.. tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti seringai yang biasa ditampakannya itu.

Senyumannya terlihat.. tulus. Ramah. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Tapi.. apa arti senyuman itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Aku berdiri lalu berjalan pulang.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, tempat ruanganku berada. Saat aku membuka pintu, Sasuke ada didalam. Ia melihat ke arahku.

"Danna.. dari mana saja kau?"

Dari nada suaranya, ia tampaknya sangat khawatir. Aku menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.. aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri." Jawabku lirih. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hei, hei." Sasuke mengangkat daguku.

"Tidak perlu sedih begitu, Danna. Aku mengerti."

Aku menatap Sasuke. Ia perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya dari daguku.

"Aku mengerti, Danna. Danna memang butuh waktu sendirian disaat seperti ini, ya kan? Meskipun saat seperti ini sangat jarang datangnya.."

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau bukan anak yang penyendiri. Kau tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Danna, kau.. kau anak yang merepotkan, kau tahu?" ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Bukan hanya merepotkan. Kau terlalu bersemangat. Kau berisik. Kau ceroboh. Kau banyak maunya. Kau—"

"Saasukee.. sudah, diam!" Wajahku memerah karena malu dan kesal. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Tapi.. kau tahu?" Ucapnya lagi

Aku menatapnya penasaran. "Tahu apa, Sasuke?"

"Meskipun Danna memiliki banyak kekurangan.. aku tidak akan pernah membenci Danna."

Ia menarikku mendekat lalu memelukku.

"Aku tetap menyayangi Danna. Tidak peduli seperti apapun Danna. Aku akan selalu ada disini."

Tangannya membelai rambutku pelan.

"Karena itu.. jangan pernah menganggap Danna sendirian, ya?"

"Sasuke.."

Aku balas memeluknya. Sasuke memelukku makin erat.

"Aku akan membantu Danna. Aku akan melindungi Danna. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi."

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajahku.

"Karena itu.. tolong biarkan aku."

Ia menyentuh daguku lalu menarik wajahku mendekat secara perlahan. Jantungku berdegup makin kencang.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Tolong jangan berbicara, Danna. Tutup saja matamu."

Aku menurutinya. Aku hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya yang makin dekat.

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku. Seberapa dekat wajahnya denganku sekarang?

Aku menahan nafas. Jantungku rasanya ingin meledak. Aku..

"TUUUUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

"Masamune-sama! Ja—"

PRANG!

Aku terkejut. Sasuke kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Aku membuka mataku.

Kaca jendela kamar Sasuke pecah. Dan Masamune-dono dengan susah payah mencoba masuk dari jendela itu. Katakura-dono ada di belakangnya, ia hanya bisa menyaksikan tuannya itu dengan pandangan miris.

"Apa-apaan kau, hei Dokuganryuu?!" Bentak Sasuke yang tidak kalah kaget sepertiku.

Masamune-dono mencengkram pundakku lalu menarikku menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sa-sakit, Masamune-dono—"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku yang akan mengembalikan Sanda Yukimura!"

"Haah?! Apa katamu? Aku ini ninjanya, aku yang berhak membantunya!"

"Dan aku rivalnya!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau rivalnya?! Kau hanya rivalnya! Kau tidak berhak!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Aku hanya bisa melihat Masamune-dono dan Sasuke yang sedang berdebat itu dengan bingung. Kenapa mereka segitu inginnya membantuku, sih? Aku melihat kearah Katakura-dono yang tampak putus asa. Aku merasa agak kasihan padanya..

"Sasuke, Masamune-dono.."

Mereka sepertinya tidak mendengarku dan masih asyik berdebat.

"Saasukee, sudah, hentikan!"

Mereka tidak bergeming.

"Masamune-donoo, kumohon, sudahlah!"

Mereka masih berteriak kepada satu sama lain. Kesabaranku mulai habis. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"SUDAH, HENTIKAAANN!"

BUAGH!

Sasuke dan Masamune-dono terjatuh akibat tinjuku. Sasuke menyenggol gelas yang berada tepat di belakangnya dan memecahkannya. Sementara itu Masamune-dono nyaris menjatuhkan senjata Sasuke yang disimpan di rak tinggi. Katakura-dono tersentak kaget dan segera masuk lewat jendela untuk membantu tuannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Danna."

"Tch, maaf, Sanada Yukimura."

Aku memandang mereka berdua bergiliran lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Yah, sudahlah.. kita lupakan saja, oke? Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke ini?" Ucapku sambil memaksakan senyum.

Semua mata tertuju pada gelas-gelas yang tidak sengaja dipecahkan Sasuke. Hanya poci teh dan 1 buah gelas yang masih utuh.

Semua orang menghela nafas secara serentak. Aku tertawa pelan.

"yah, apa boleh buat. Gelas itu kita pakai bersama-sama saja."

Sasuke menuangkan teh ke gelas itu lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Ah, Masamune-dono dulu saja."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menatap Masamune-dono dengan sinis. Ia memberikan gelas itu lalu diterima Masamune-dono dengan kasarnya. Ia meneguknya lalu memberikan gelas itu padaku.

Teh di gelas itu masih tersisa. Aku memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau duluan."

"Ahh, terima kasih Danna." Ia meneguk teh itu sampai habis, mengisinya ulang lalu memberikan gelas itu padaku.

"Silakan, Danna." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menerima gelas itu dari tangannya.

Setelah menghabiskan teh itu, aku melihat kearah Masamune-dono. "Masamune-dono, sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau dan Katakura-dono bermalam disini saja. Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau hanya semalam.."

Masamune-dono hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun diputus oleh Katakura-dono.

"Kami terima. Terima kasih atas tawaran anda." Ucap Katakura-dono. Aku mengangguk.

"Sasuke, tolong tunjukkan tamu kita kamar mereka. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur." Ucapku pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk lalu berdiri diikuti Masamune-dono dan Katakura-dono.

"Selamat malam, Danna." Ia keluar ruangan diikuti Masamune-dono dan Katakura-dono, lalu menutup pintu. Dari dalam aku bisa mendengar suara Masamune-dono.

"Tunggu, kau tidur sekamar dengannya?!"

* * *

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa amat lelah. Aku bangkit, duduk, lalu menguap. Aku menunduk, menatap tubuh laki-lakiku.

Eh, tunggu.

Tubuh laki-lakiku?!

Aku menyentuh dadaku yang rata. Tidak mungkin, aku sudah kembali?!

"Uwooooooohh!"

Aku mendengar derap kaki menuruni tangga. Pintu terbuka menampakkan Sasuke yang nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Danna, ada apa? Mengapa kau berteri—"

"SAASUKE, LIHAT AKU!"

Aku berdiri lalu merentangkan tanganku.

"AKU KEMBALI, SASUKE! AKU SUDAH KEMBALI!"

"tunguu. Ap—"

"ada apa ini? Ribut sekali." Masamune-dono muncul dari belakang Sasuke. Ia tampak terkejut saat melihatku.

"Sanada Yukimura, kau kembali?! Tapi bagaimana bisa—"

"Ah!" Sasuke menepuk dahinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Pasti gara-gara gelas itu.. ya, tentu saja, itu ciuman tidak langung kan?!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu, jadi.. Sanada Yukimura berhasil kembali tanpa dicium secara langsung?!"

Sasuke dan Masamune-dono berpandangan. Aku menelengkan kepala, bingung melihat mereka.

"TIDAAAKK!"

-End-

* * *

Penutup(?):  
Huahahaaa.. begitu deh, akhirnya! DateSana enggak, SasuYuki juga engggak. Adil kan? GEHAHAHAHAHAAA /ditabokinreaders  
aaaaa ini FF daku yang pertama kali selesai saya tulis sampe tamat. Dan ini chapter terpanjang, 9 halaman. Fiuh. Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan dan enggak sesuai harapan. Maklum ini FF pertama /kedua sih/ daku.  
tolong nantikan FF daku selanjutnya! Karena sudah ada plot baru di kepala daku. /ngarep/  
MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH BACA SAMPE AKHIR DAN NGEREVIEW! SUMPAH MAKASIH BANGET! DAN KENAPA INI CAPSLOCKNYA JEBOL YA :'''D

Salam SAAAYANG,  
Sou-rin :* /HUEKS


End file.
